A Match Made in Heaven...
by Ari-chan1
Summary: the sorcerer hunters are retired and its been two years. what happens when carrot and tira are reunited! kawaii, verrry waiffy. R+R pwease, its one of my first finished fics.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer*  
I do NOT own Sorcerer Hunters. I do, however, own Shiranu. You'll find out who he is. A real jerk, huh? Well, I'm just writing all of this because who reads these disclaimers anyway. Pitiful people who have nothing to do but read why the person does not own what their writing about. Ooops, that would be YOU wouldn't it? lol, i'm just kidding around. As you can see, I have no life either if I'm taking the time to talk to you about yours. Ah, well. Enjoy.  
  
******  
  
Carrot yawned and rustled his unkempt hair. He looked in the mirror. Was this   
the same man who had been a Sorcerer Hunter so long ago? It had been…how long?   
Two years. It seemed like a lifetime.  
  
The phone rang harshly. He scratched his had and damn near tripped on clothes   
and other such items he left cluttered on the floor.   
"Hello?" he asked the receiver. "Brother? What are you doing? Did you just   
wake up?" Marron asked in disapproval. Carrot frowned, but realizing Marron couldn't   
see him, he spoke up. "Marron, shut up and tell me why you called." Carrot heard   
Marron sigh in frustration.   
  
"Look, Big Mama wants-" Marron began. He was cut off by Carrot. "Oooooh,   
no, Marron. I aint goin' to see Big Mama. She's just going to get us all together and tell   
us we have a new mission and all of that. I hung up my Sorcerer Hunter hat long ago."   
Marron paused. "Brother, we didn't have hats." Carrot rolled his eyes. "Marron, you   
know what I mean. I'm not doing that anymore. Plus I'll have to see Chocolate. And   
Gateau, god he is arrogant. And then there's-" he halted. Tira, he hasn't seen her in so   
long. Two whole years. He remembered when he saw her last.   
  
  
"See you, Gateau!" Carrot yelled toward his fellow Sorcerer Hunter. "Idiotic   
dolt." He mumbled. He turned, and saw Tira two feet away, looking at her feet. She was   
the first to talk.   
  
"Guess this is where we part ways, Carrot..." she said shyly. She looked up at   
him. He smiled to comfort her.  
  
"Naw, we'll all be together again." She looked down again, but he lifted her head   
gently with his finger. "It's fate." He said softly. She smiled, blushing. He walked a bit   
closer to her, the link connecting their eyes not breaking for an instant. As their faces   
neared, Tira's eyes fluttered shut, her waiting lips parting just a bit, making room for   
Carrot's. Suddenly, Carrot was shot down to the ground, and pinned there by something.  
"OH, DARLING!" something sobbed. 'Oh, god...' Carrot thought. Tira blushed   
profusely and walked away timidly. Carrot watched as she walked away. Then he turned   
his attention to the woman on top of him.  
  
  
'It seems like it's been a millennium!' Carrot thought. "Brother? Brother!"   
Marron yelled on the other line. Carrot snapped out of his daydream. "What, Marron?"   
he asked. "What were you going to say?" he asked. "Um, nothing. Anyhow, I'm not   
going. I've retired from that. I like my job." Carrot lied.  
Marron sighed again. "Well, I'm making you. Trust me, Big Mama will not give   
us a mission." Carrot moaned. "Fine, fine. But if Chocolate is all over me, I'm giving   
you a wedgie." Marron laughed, as did Carrot, and they hung up.  
Carrot stumbled over to the mirror. 'God, I've gotta freshen up if I'm going to   
see...her..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Carrot looked through his closet and finally contended with a large gray shirt and   
black slacks. He looked in the mirror, then noticing his untidy hair. He grabbed a comb   
and swiped his hair with it once. He winked at his image in the mirror. "Lookin' good!"   
he exclaimed.  
  
He met Marron at the bus stop. Marron looked his brother up and down. "I see   
you haven't changed your wardrobe since I moved out, brother." He stated. Carrot   
laughed. "Well, I'm just glad you got your own place. You were drivin' me NUTS with   
that magic you were practicing in the den all of the time." Marron rolled his eyes.  
"Anyhow, we need to get to Big Mama." Marron said, getting something out of a   
sack he brought with him. "And just how are we gonna do th-" Carrot began. Marron   
had thrown a green egg-like object onto the ground, creating a portal under Carrot.   
Marron jumped in after him.  
  
They landed in a large lobby. "Hey, I remember this place. Boy, do I miss   
everyone." Carrot was still talking. "Hello, Carrot. Marron." A lovely voice echoed.   
They looked up, to see Big Mama's face.   
  
"Heeeeey, Big Mama! Long time no see!" Carrot exclaimed. Marron sighed a   
mushroom cloud. Big Mama smiled, and sparkles were seen surrounding her.   
She turned to Marron. "Marron, does he know why he's here?" Carrot slowly   
turned to his brother. Marron sweatdropped. "Uh, no, not exactly..." Marron answered.   
Big Mama, never ceasing to smile, turned back to Carrot. "Carrot, we've been joined   
back together to attend a party."  
  
Carrot turned from Marron to Big Mama. "A party? COOL! If you had told me   
there was gonna be a party I would have dressed better!" Carrot exclaimed. "Yeah,   
right..." Marron mumbled. "Is there gonna be hot babes?" Carrot asked.   
  
Big Mama laughed. "Still the same old Carrot." Daughter flew in then. "Oh,   
how terrific! They're all here!" she squealed. "Let me get the others!" Big Mama filled   
the room with balloons and presents. "Huh? Is it a birthday party?" Carrot asked.   
Chocolate, Gateau, Tira, and a man Carrot didn't recognize all walked in.   
Chocolate threw herself onto Carrot. "Oh, DARLING! Isn't this marvelous! We get to   
see each other again!" she cried.   
  
"Hi...Chocolate." He grunted. He noticed Gateau flexing and unflexing his   
muscles for Marron, who was sweatdropping in return. Tira was speaking with Big   
Mama and the man was sifting through the gifts. 'Eh?' Carrot thought. 'Is it his   
birthday?' He was extremely confused.   
  
He decided to help Marron escape from Gateau before he talked to Tira. "Uh, can   
I speak with you, Marron?" he asked. Marron nodded vigorously, and Gateau continued   
to flex his muscles.   
  
"Marron, what is this? I'm confused." Carrot asked his brother. Marron sighed.   
"Fine, Carrot. You'll find out anyway." Carrot nodded, waiting for an answer. "It's an   
engagement party." Carrot gasped. He then did a little dance.  
  
"Hooray, hooray! For I am now freeeee!" he sang. Marron sweatdropped.   
"What are you doing?!" Marron asked in a loud whisper. "Chocolate's getting married,   
and I won't have to deal with her anymore!" Carrot laughed. Marron stopped his brother   
from dancing any longer.  
  
"Carrot! Listen! Chocolate isn't getting married. Tira is." Carrot's mouth   
dropped open just a bit and he looked over at Tira. She had gone over to the man while   
Marron and he were talking. The two were close together, the man whispering into her   
ear and Tira giggling. "Tira...married?" Carrot asked softly.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Carrot's world was just turned upside down. How could Tira get married, after all   
they had been through together?   
  
'You're crazy!' his inner-self yelled. 'What have you been through? Who cares   
if Tira is married?' 'Yeah, that's right!' he thought. 'I don't care.' He tried to agree   
with this, but an empty spot in the pit of his stomach was forming, and he felt like Tira   
had stuck a knife in his heart and twisted it counter-clockwise.   
  
"Carrot? CARROT!" Marron yelled. "Huh?" Carrot asked. "Are you okay?   
You look weird." Carrot shook his head, still in disbelief. "I'm...okay." Marron   
laughed. "This just justifies my belief of your feelings toward Tira. You're jealous,   
aren't you?" Carrot snapped out of his daze and turned to Marron. "I am not jealous of   
that...that..." he looked over at the man nibbling on Tira's ear. "That uncultured polyp!"   
(Don't ask; its an inside joke between me and nako-chan. Look her up!) Marron's eyes   
widened at the use of big words, totally unlike Carrot.  
  
Carrot walked out angrily and turned a couple of hallways. He found himself on a   
balcony, looking out over Spoolner, blowing off steam. 'I'm not really mad at Marron.   
Or Tira. I'm mad at myself.' He contended, trying to clear his mind of the mix of   
emotions that he had just experienced.   
  
After sorting out his thoughts for a few minutes, Carrot heard footsteps   
approaching. "Hey." A deep voice greeted. Carrot knew immediately whom this   
unfamiliar voice belonged to. "Got a light?" the man asked, taking out a cigarette.   
Carrot turned his head to see the profile of the man who claimed to love Tira. He   
had dark hair and tanned skin. Now that he saw the man up close, he seemed sort of   
familiar. "No, I don't smoke." Carrot answered in a scornful voice.   
  
The man sighed. "So, you're Carrot, right?" he asked. Carrot nodded. "Yeah.   
And who would you be?" The man rummaged through his pockets and found a light.   
After lighting his cigarette and taking a puff, he replied, "Shiranu."   
  
Carrot decided to touch upon the subject of a certain redhead. "So, Tira's really   
something, isn't she?" Shiranu grunted in agreement. "Yup. Really great." Carrot   
raised an eyebrow. That wasn't much for someone who was going to be his wife.  
"What do you do for a living?" Carrot asked. The man paused. "Um...I work in   
the, uh...postal service." He then cleared his throat. "The postal service? Hm." Carrot   
replied. 'Sounds fishy to me...' he thought to himself.  
  
That was the end of the conversation. Carrot excused himself and went back to   
the large room where he found wrapping paper all over the floor and Tira examining her   
presents. Gateau was tormenting Marron and Chocolate was sleeping on a mat in the   
corner. 'I don't think I've ever seen her sleep!' Carrot thought in amazement.   
He decided to talk to Tira, whom he hasn't spoken to yet. He strutted over.   
"Some nice presents you've got here." He said. She jumped, her glasses sliding off so   
Carrot could see her red eyes sparkle. She pushed them back up. "Oh...you scared me."   
She laughed gently.   
Carrot sat down next to her. He immediately interrogated her about Shiranu. "So, where   
did you mean Shiranu?" he asked, trying not to look too desperate. "I met him at a   
party." She replied, observing a gravy boat in her hands. "What does he do for a living?"   
Carrot asked, not satisfied with the answer he got from Shiranu. She looked at him under   
her glasses. "He's a nice guy, Carrot. I wasn't going to wait all my life for Mr. Right."  



	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean? He's not Mr. Right?" Carrot asked in wonder. "That's   
right. He's more like Mr. Right now." Tira answered, looking back down at her ring,   
examining every crevice.   
  
Carrot inspected Tira's features. Her rose-colored lips were pressed together   
tightly, her eyebrows knotted up as if there was something on her mind. "Tira-" he   
began, but Shiranu interrupted. "Come, Tira. It's time to go." Tira looked up at her   
fiancé and then back at Carrot. "Bye." She said in farewell, and took Shiranu's arm.   
  
'I feel so hurt, as if I'm...jealous.' Carrot thought. No, he couldn't be   
jealous...could he? He had never thought of Tira that way, just as a sister. Yes, a sister.  
  
Carrot looked at the unconscious Chocolate leaning on his shoulder. He moved   
some of her hair from her face. She breathed so easily, looked so innocent when she was   
sleeping. He liked her this way.   
  
Marron had stayed with Big Mama to discuss some unknown magic business, and   
was to take a later bus home. Carrot took the 10:30 bus to drop Chocolate off, and all he   
could think of was Tira and how he wanted vengeance, a chance to show her he didn't   
care she was getting married.   
  
As the bus screeched to a halt, Chocolate stirred. "Hmm? Where are we?" she   
asked groggily. "Shhh." Carrot hushed, helping Chocolate walk the stone pathway to her   
small blue house. The moon cast a soft light that complimented Chocolate's delicate   
features.  
  
Chocolate was pretty much awake by the time they reached her room. "Oh,   
darling!" Chocolate exclaimed, still in a tired state. "I never thought I'd get you in my   
room!" she giggled. Without thinking, Carrot silenced her with a kiss on her moving lips.   
Her blue eyes widened in shock. "But Darling, I don't-" she began. She was interrupted   
again with Carrot's lips upon hers.  
  
It was not until next morning that he departed for his own house.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"What? A wedding rehearsal? But the wedding isn't for three months!" Carrot   
yelled into the phone.  
  
"Brother, calm down. Shiranu wants the wedding plans out of the way so there   
won't be any trouble." Marron countered quickly.   
  
"Shiranu, Shiranu. Does Tira have ANY say in this wedding?" Carrot exclaimed   
in anxiety.   
  
"Brother, get a hold of yourself. When did you get home last night, anyway?"   
Carrot stammered for loss of an explanation, then decided on, "I don't know, late.   
Anyway, when is the rehearsal?" Carrot was quick to change the subject.  
  
"Noon. Shiranu has asked for you to be the best man. Is that okay?" Carrot   
nodded, but then realized Marron couldn't see him. "Sure, that'd be fine." He replied,   
having never been a best man before.  
  
Carrot walked into the large church in wonderment, having never been in a church   
either. It had beautiful stained glass windows of women and babies everywhere. It cast   
beautiful colorful rays in the church, making it a more cheerful surrounding.  
  
When he entered, everyone turned. Tira was standing next to Shiranu, and a large   
black man was by the alter holding a book. Marron was adjacent to Chocolate.   
Chocolate squealed and ran to him.   
  
'Poor Chocolate...I don't love her and I...." She flung her arms around him and   
kissed him passionately. Everyone waited for Carrot to throw her off as usual, and when   
he didn't they all sweatdropped. 'I can't throw her off after what I gave her last night.'   
Carrot thought. He kissed her back. "Oh, I just knew you'd break down sooner or later,   
Darling!" Chocolate exclaimed. Carrot locked eyes with Tira, which were filled with   
hurt and confusion. She turned so as not to let on the wound Carrot had just made on her   
heart.  
  
After the rehearsal, everyone went to the lobby for refreshments since no one had   
lunch yet. Tira stayed to pick her bouquet. Carrot, seeing as how no one was there but   
the caterer who didn't speak much English, strutted over to Tira.   
  
Sensing someone's presence, Tira turned. Seeing whom it was who stood before   
her, she grunted and directed her attention back to the flowers. "Tira, I-" Carrot began,   
only to be interrupted.  
  
"What were you trying to do? Make me jealous?" Tira asked in anger. "No, I - why would I think you'd get jealous if I had sex with Chocolate?" he asked. Tira paused,   
and turned to him. "I wouldn't care. Wait a minute, you SLEPT with her? God, you're   
sick." She walked to another table. Carrot followed.  
  
"Tira, I don't know what happened. I -" he was cut short once again. "Carrot, for the   
last time, I don't care if you did anything with any woman." Her voice cracked. Carrot   
froze, then turned and slumped out.   



	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong, Brother?" Marron asked, watching from afar as Carrot threw his   
clothes into a suitcase. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Far, far away. I don't want to be here. I'm just...taking a vacation." Carrot   
answered through clenched teeth.   
  
"What about the wedding?" Marron asked. Carrot halted. "I don't want to be a   
part of it." Marron sat next to him, never changing his calm disposition.   
  
"Brother, you're just upset. Stop." Marron commanded in a tranquil voice,   
putting his hand on Carrot's suitcase to stop him. "Stay." Carrot looked at Marron, then   
nodded.   
  
"I don't know what to do. Tira's mad at me and Chocolat thinks I love her."   
Marron nodded, listening. "I think you hooked up with Chocolat out of resentment. Now   
you have to deal with her." Carrot groaned. "Some advice."  
  
  
Carrot knocked on the penthouse door of the large building. He clenched the   
flowers in his hand, which was sweating. 'I have to apologize...' he thought as he waited   
for someone to answer the door.  
  
He heard some incoherent yelling. A man's voice. After waiting a few minutes,   
Carrot decided he must not have the right house, and he turned. Then he heard the   
doorknob rattle.   
  
Tira stood in the doorway with a white tank top and blue jeans. Her hair was up,   
and she looked as if she had just finished cleaning. Her glasses were not resting on her   
dainty nose as usual, so Carrot could see her red eyes. Well, one at least.  
  
"Tira, what happened to your eye?" Carrot asked has he reached his hand out to   
touch it gently. Tira flinched when he touched her black eye.   
  
"I was cleaning and I slipped on a puddle. My face hit a chair." Carrot looked at   
her in distress. "I'm fine." She insisted.   
  
Carrot looked down and realized he had brought flowers. "Oh, these are for you.   
Sorry about the other day." She smiled, something she rarely did, and this made Carrot   
grin.   
  
Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the doorway. The veins in his neck were popping   
out. "Carrot." He greeted. Carrot nodded in his direction, and noticed Tira cower in his   
presence. Carrot said his goodbyes, and proceeded home in a curious state.  



	7. Chapter 7

Carrot woke up and looked at his alarm clock. He groaned. "Only 7:30. Arg."   
He grunted, and fell out of bed with a thump. He rustled his disheveled hair and looked   
at his sexy woman calendar.   
  
"Mmm...Tori." He mumbled, calling the woman by her first name. The month   
was October, and only three weeks remained before the wedding.  
  
Carrot heard the shower running in a distant room. The beating of the water on   
the shower sliding doors was relaxing to him. He sat for a moment in a daze, thinking of   
random things.   
  
The beating of the water stopped. After a moment, Chocolate appeared in the   
doorway in a robe, drying her hair with a towel. "You're up!" she exclaimed. She flung   
her hair back and kissed him. Carrot still couldn't believe he was with Chocolate. After   
all those years of avoiding her.   
  
The phone rang suddenly. Chocolate went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and   
Carrot tended to the abrasive ringing of the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. There was heavy breathing on the other side. "Hello?" he   
asked again, in a more worried tone. "Carrot?" a quivering voice trembled. Carrot's   
eyebrows knotted in concern.  
  
"Tira? What's wrong?" he asked. No, not asked...demanded. Something was   
wrong with Tira.   
  
Tira's voice was small, so small, like a child's. She had been crying. "Carrot,   
please come over." Carrot obeyed, and hung the phone up. As he grabbed his coat,   
Chocolate stepped out of the bathroom.   
  
"What's wong, honey?" she asked, toothpaste filling her mouth. "I have to go   
help out a friend." He answered without turning around.   
  
  
Carrot pressed the elevator button. After waiting a few seconds, he pressed it   
harder and faster. He looked above his head. The light went from the twelve...to the   
eleven...to the ten...  
  
Carrot stamped his foot, and then raced to the stairs. He flew up nine flights of   
stairs, thinking only of how Tira was faring in her apartment. Without knocking, he   
dashed inside.  
  
"Tira? Tira!" Carrot yelled. He ran to her bedroom. It was a mess. There was a   
broken lamp on the floor, and clothes were scattered everywhere. Dents were pitted in   
the walls, along with skid marks. "What happened..." he asked to no one specific.   
  
He heard whimpering in the corner. He ran to Tira. She was bleeding from the   
nose and her mouth. Her shirt was ripped, her hair unkempt, and she was wearing no   
shorts, only underwear. She was desperately trying to cover her half-nakedness.   
  
Carrot looked in awe at her injuries. "What happened? Were you robbed?" he   
asked worriedly. She was hiding her tears.   
  
"No, I - well, I was being...Shiranu got angry." Carrot shook his head in   
amazement. "Shiranu did this? To you?" he asked. She nodded weakly. "But...Tira   
you could take him on. I mean...your whip!" he exclaimed.  
  
Now she shook her head. "I gave that up long ago." She replied. "But still, why   
did you let him hurt you like this?" he countered, taking out a handkerchief and wiping   
off the dry blood. She paused for a moment, watching Carrot tend to her wounds.  
  
"I know this sounds wrong but...I don't want to lose him." Carrot stopped   
dabbing and looked her in the eyes. "Tira, you can do so much better than him." She   
looked him in his eyes as well. "Like who?" she asked, almost in hopefulness.   
  
Carrot opened his mouth so as to say something, and then put his handkerchief   
back in his pocket. "I don't know." He replied in a flat tone.  
  
After Tira got dressed, Carrot helped her clean up. "Tira, I don't want to leave you alone   
with that monster." Tira sighed. "Carrot, I can handle him myself." Carrot refused.   
  
"No, I want to help you." Tira narrowed her eyes. "I told you, I don't need HELP!" she   
yelled, hitting him with a large mallet. Carrot groaned under the weight of the giant   
hammer. "Oh, so you can smash me but you can't touch Shiranu."  



	8. Chapter 8

When Carrot had straightened himself out, he went down the elevator that had   
cursed him before. This time it came as soon as he hit the button. "Of course." He   
sighed, and traveled down to the lobby.  
  
Carrot waited on the curb of Tira's apartment building for over two hours. Soon,   
it was lunchtime and he saw Shiranu's porche drive up. He closed his car door and   
hummed the tune from the Godfather as he twirled his keys on his finger. 'Seems okay to   
me.' Carrot contended, and finally tore himself away from his spot. He looked in his   
hand. There lay twelve dollars and seventy-two cents from people's donations. "I should   
pretend I'm homeless more often." He said to himself, and drove home.  
  
Chocolat heard the clink of the keys in the doorknob and rose from her seat.   
Carrot saw her and half-smiled. "Hey, Chocolate." He greeted, somewhat surprised he   
didn't get a hello hug. He then became aware of her straight face. "What's wrong?" he   
questioned.  
  
"Carrot, I think we need to make some changes in our relationship." She sighed,   
as if she was trying to let him down easy. Carrot could have laughed. "You...are   
breaking up with...me?" he asked somewhat amused, but trying to hide it.  
  
She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Carrot. I'm   
sure there's someone else out there for you." Carrot watched in wide-eyed amazement as   
she took a box of her things (and some of his) and proceeded to the front door. Carrot   
turned.  
  
"Wait." She turned around. "May I ask why you are breaking up with me?" he   
asked. She sighed. "Well Carrot, you're just so...boring." Then she left.  
Carrot turned and sat on his bed. 'What just happened?' he thought. He then   
burst out laughing. 'At least I'm free again.' He saw Tira's face in his eyes. Carrot   
shook the image of her out of his mind. 'She's taken.'  
  
He sighed and pulled on his boots. He decided to go over to his brother's house.  
  



	9. Chapter 9 (bishonen marron!!)

"Marron? Marron? Are you there?" Carrot persisted, knocking about 10 times.   
He heard a loud thump, then footsteps approaching the door.  
A topless Marron with scruffy hair and a blanket around his waist answered the   
door. "What?" Marron asked with a exasperated tenor. Carrot looked at his brother up   
and down. "What are you…huh?" he asked, peeking behind his looming brother.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Marron asked nervously.   
"What's going on, honey?" a deep voice from the next room interrogated. Carrot   
doubled over laughing, managing "Booty call!" in between giggles.  
Marron looked down at Carrot in a hurry. "Will you just leave?" he asked in   
annoyance. Carrot shook his head. "No WAY!" Carrot laughed. "I wanna see who   
you're getting it on with!"  
A familiar blonde appeared in the doorway behind his lover. Carrot sweat   
dropped. "G…Gateau?" he asked.  
"What, you have a problem?" Gateau asked, flexing his muscles for Marron, who   
laughed nervously. After a minute of silence, Marron spoke.  
"Well, this is awkward. Come, Gateau." Marron turned on his heel and left   
Gateau flexing for no one in particular.   
Carrot sighed and turned, putting his hands in his pockets. 'No one to talk to…'   
he said to himself. He started home, toward the sunset.  



	10. Chapter 10

Carrot kicked a rock down the road until he hit pavement. He looked up to see his favorite bar up ahead. He smiled, knowing the bartender there would talk to him. What was his name? Romano? Remeno? Who cares, it was someone to converse with.  
  
He entered the bar, and a cool gust of air hit him. The bar smelled of alcohol and a bit of urine, but he strutted over to a bar stool anyway.  
  
To his dismay, his favorite bartender wasn't on shift that night. "I'll have a Johnny Walker black on the rocks with a twist, please." He asked politely, and took a large swig of his drink.   
  
A woman with read hair had her forehead pressed against the bar counter. "Miss?" he said. "Miss? You're drooling." He lifted her head off the table and saw Tira's face, stoned from all of her drinks.   
  
Carrot looked at her, appalled. "T…Tira? Are you okay?" Her eyes suddenly snapped out of the glazed over look. She seemed to be having a hard time placing Carrot, but then she recognized him.  
  
"Hey, I know voo….youu…." she corrected, her words slurred. Carrot sighed and put a twenty on the table to pay for all of her drinks. "Come on, lets get you home…" he threw one of her arms around her neck. She felt limp in his arms.  
  
  
By the time they reached her apartment, she had sobered a little. "Thanks…Carrot…" she managed. Carrot could see from the parking lot that Shiranu's car wasn't there.   
  
He reached into Tira's purse and grabbed her keys. Once inside, he laid her gently on her bed. As he loomed over her sleeping body, he felt the sudden urge to protect her. 'What do I need to protect her from?' he thought. She rolled over and clutched his arm. He smiled and pulled his arm out of her grip.   
  
Before leaving, he glanced at a calendar. "It must be wrong…" he murmured. The calendar said that Tira and Shiranu were to wed the next day. Carrot was sure they were getting married a week from now.   
  
He glanced over at Tira's sleeping body. Beside her lay a newspaper with a large red circle on it. He picked it up. It read, "Wedding Chapel, only 25 dollars". 'No…' he thought, and threw the paper down. He stormed out, with thoughts of Tira eloping with that beast Shiranu. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Tira! Hurry, or we'll be late!" Shiranu instructed as Tira pulled on a sleek white dress she would be wearing to her wedding this afternoon. She looked in the mirror and noticed the worried look on her face. "Shiranu," she began reluctantly, "do you really think we should be doing this?"  
  
Shiranu turned from the closet. "We are going to go through with this." he countered. "Damned witness protection program. Crack in the system, huh?" he mumbled as he rummaged through some clothes and threw them in a bag. "I want you to pack a bag of some clothes and toiletries, just the bare necessities. We are going on a…uh…trip for awhile."  
  
Tira gasped. "Shiranu! I can't leave my friends! My sister!" Shiranu growled and threw a shoe at her. "You're leaving with me. I need someone to take care of our apartment in L.A." Tira sighed, knowing it was no use, and pulled on some shoes.  
  
  
"Do you, Shiranu Genender, take Tira Misu to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked in a tired voice. The man was wearing a worn gray coat with a red and blue striped tie.   
  
"Yeah, I do." Shiranu said hurriedly as he glanced at his watch. The priest turned to Tira. "Do you, Tira Misu, take Shiranu Genender to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Tira looked around nervously, waiting for someone to interrupt. Shiranu looked at her expectantly. "Yes." She responded. "I do."  
  
The priest sighed. "If there is there anyone here who believes these two should not be wedded in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Tira looked behind her at the old couple who sat on a bench in the back. They were there only as witnesses. Shiranu looked around also.   
  
"Okay. You two are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Shiranu smiled at Tira, though he glanced at the clock on the wall before lifting her veil. The doors slammed open.  
  
Tira and Shiranu snapped around. "Don't marry him, Tira!" Carrot yelled. Tira smiled, then saw Shiranu's dead serious face and straightened her face.   
  
"We are holding a ceremony here, sir." The priest said quietly as if nothing was wrong. Shiranu was fuming. "What are you doing, Apple?" Shiranu asked through clenched teeth.   
  
"It's CARROT, you peon. You don't deserve someone like Tira. It's beyond me why she actually WANTS you, but anyone in their right minds would want someone like her." Tira blushed and looked away. "And you take advantage of it. You think you can abuse someone you love?" Shiranu seemed to get madder. "No," Carrot continued. "You don't. Therefore, you don't love her." He paused. "I do."  
  
Tira turned towards him, her red eyes widened in amazement. "Carrot, I-" she began, but Shiranu stepped in front of her. "You…IDIOT!" he yelled. "You ruined everything! Leave now before you lose feeling in your legs!" Carrot laughed, but stepped back. "Yeah, right."  
  
'Wrong choice.' Tira's worried eyes said. Shiranu punched Carrot, who flew back and hit the wall because of the force. He turned back to the altar. "Can we continue this now?"  
  
The priest looked at Tira in anticipation. Tira looked down at Carrot, who was rubbing his nose. "No." Shiranu slowly turned to his fiancée. "Excuse me?" he asked, once again, through clenched teeth.   
  
Tira straightened. "No. I do NOT want to marry me. And there is nothing you can do to make me." Shiranu laughed and pointed to Carrot. "Do you want me to do that to you?"   
  
Now Tira laughed. She pulled off her dress, revealing her tight leather boots and body suit. She pulled a whip out. (Isn't it so convenient how she always wears this under every outfit?) Shiranu was taken aback.   
  
"Now what are you going to do, Shiranu?" she asked, mockingly. Shiranu looked her over, then laughed contemptuously. "You don't scare me. All you are doing right now is turning me on." He turned to find the priest cowering under the alter. "Will you marry us already?" Tira pulled out her whip and flung it back. "I warned you." She said under breath.   
  
"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" she yelled in an excited rage as she tamed the beast who was to be her husband into a withering pulp on the ground. (Well, not a pulp exactly, but he was a bit beaten up…) She gasped for air, then took off her shoe and threw it at him on the ground. He stirred, but didn't react more than that. "There." She smiled, and walked swiftly out, dragging Carrot with her.  
  
  
"And then the evil king was arrested, and he was never heard from or seen of again."  
"And what happened to the prince and princess, momma?"  
"Oh, they got married and three adorable children, who wanted to hear stories rather than go to bed." Tira tickled her three year old son, Ben.  
"It's time to go to bed, you two." She commanded, and turned out the light as she kissed Ben and Mokota. She then crossed the hall to kiss goodnight her seven month old, Vanilla. Chocolat named her.   
  
"Are they all asleep?" Carrot asked his wife of five years. Tira smiled and climbed into bed. "Yep, all asleep. They wanted to hear the story again. You know, of how you and I fell in love." Carrot laughed and put down his book. "Maybe one day we can tell them the story of how they have sorcerer hunter in their blood." Tira laughed and pecked Carrot on the cheek. "G'night, Carrot." "Good night, Tira." She flicked off the light. "Love you." 


End file.
